1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles and, more specifically, to vehicle and personal service monitoring and alerting systems with capabilities, which overcome systems limitations of those warning systems that are hard-wired to proprietary onboard diagnostic and reporting systems, through a highly portable device enabled to detect a broad range of normal and emergency situations employing mathematic and rule based anomaly detection, modeling, and reporting of multiple mode signatures.
This invention comprises a portable device having communications infrastructure and sensor data to support multi-modal detection of emergency situations, geographic location, communication and confirmation of said situations to a Global Information Grid Network Centric Enterprise Service Center of automated and human agents and recording information from the Network Centric Enterprise Service Center emergency call center, which in turn communicates the location and emergency situation to appropriate emergency personnel. The device is designed to be extremely portable and configurable to move from vehicle to personal use as the user requires.
The legacy of this device is drawn from autonomous unmanned air and ground vehicles which utilize many sensor inputs to characterize, assess, and respond to the vehicle's environment. Adaptation of these micro-sensors and sophisticated algorithmic processing of the incoming sensory data allows for high confidence of detection of composite signatures associated Grid and its associated Network Centric Enterprise Services Architecture is drawn from the open systems Service Orientated Architecture (SOA) methodology which expounds best practices for the next generation of internet operations, communications, collaboration, security, interoperability, and services.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other systems designed for motor vehicle component monitoring. While these systems may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a vehicle monitoring and alerting system incorporating a plurality of component sensors that conditionally communicate with a remote depository that aggregates vehicle data creating a queryable database that may initiate a vehicle alert from a call center.
It is further desirable to provide emergency assistance through real time acquisition of the vehicle location, which can then be relayed to an emergency response team.